cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Payne Crimson
Payne Crimson is a fan character created by user: ResidentialWeeb Background Payne Crimson is arguably the smartest person ever, who has an Intelligence Quotient (IQ) of 400. He learned how to walk at three months, and learned how to speak at five months. He learned how to speak fluently in 6 languages at the age of 2. He took the SAT test when he was 10 and got a perfect score on it. He attended Princeton University at the age of 10 and graduated with a PhD at 14. He could use his gifts for good and benefit the world and leave a positive impacting legacy. Though, he used his gifts for his own ambitions, seeing that stuff not so exciting or good for everyone. Payne is a misanthrope, hating anthropomorphic animals for continuing to pointless things and sees that they aren't getting anywhere as they don't know their fates. He sees them as miserable, as they are afraid of the unknown or uncertainty, He believes, that if he finds a way that everyone is able to see their fate and destiny, and possibly change it, then everyone will thrive and no one will be in sorrow as they know what will happen. People will know what they are destined to be, and what they are capable of. He also is deeply intrigued as he wants to knwo if fate can be altered once it is known, as he thinks that fate can't be altered unless one knows their fate. Once everyone discovers their fate, then everyone will achieve happiness. Though, Payne doesn't know how to achieve this, but believes that one must have supernatural powers to achieve this, so he tries to find ways for him to acquire this, or seek someone who has these powers. Though, he wants to achieve this himself to get all the credit. He does however, ally himself with people who he sees as stepping stones to achieving his goal. He doesn't really take care of things himself, as he wishes to live to see his goal accomplished, and sends his allies to do it for him. He is very charismatic being able to convince people to do as he says and do his doings. Though, he disposes of them once he no longer needs them, he doesn't often do this himself fearing of getting killed, but makes the very clever and creative plans to kill them. Personality Payne is openly bisexual, but leans towards women more, though he prefers either as long as he finds them very intelligent. While he is a traitor, he is helpful to his allies and friends as long as he sees them useful. He is extremely sadistic towards people, and laughs at their pain and misery, and also finds joy in seeing others being psychologically tormented. He is very hypocritical, he hates bullies as they bully other people based on their preferences, appearance, health/mental health, and disabilities for enjoyment and sees them as attention seekers and degenerates who serve no purpose in life other than to put others down. He hates people who abuse animals, and sexual offenders, especially pedophiles as he sees them as the scum of the earth who take advantage of those who aren't able to defend themselves and believes they should be erased from the world. Though, he himself is a bit perverted at times as he checks out people who he is interested in, though does this subtly. He doesn't bully or look down on people with mental disabilities as he sees no joy in that and finds it unoriginal. Though, he looks down on people who are normal and people who aren't as intelligent as he is. He sees himself as the apex of life, as no one else is smarter than him or as intelligent as he is. Thus, he is very egotistical and arrogant, but is extremely charismatic and uses his charisma to convince people. He is very picky when it comes to friends and love interests, as he wants to be friends with someone or love someone who is close enough to his intelligence, though he doesn't really care about looks unless they are terribly deformed. He is very ambitious and is obsessed with conquering fate, and wishes to achieve it himself, by acquiring a supernatural power, or finding someone with a similar power. He is willing to do anything to achieve it as long as he finds it reasonable. When he is bored, he watches or reads conspiracy theories to entertain himself as he finds them really dumb but interesting and very ridiculous. He especially likes alien theories and watches TV shows on alien conspiracy theories and laughs off. He also goes on Leaflr and pisses off SJWs for entertainment as well. He is an misanthrope and hates everyone as they believes they aren't trying to achieve their full potential and are just wasting their time doing meaningless stuff rather than pursuing what they were meant to become. He believes that if everyone knows their fate and destiny, they will know what they are destined for and that everyone will be happy knowing their purpose on life and stop working on meaningless stuff and start working for their potential. He sees most people as insects who leave you alone knowing it's pointless, and others as a nuisance that bother him which he sees it as a insect biting him. He also takes attacks against him very personally and is very egotistical, prideful, and narcissistic. Though, he does take criticism if he finds it useful and as a method to improve his flaws. He often monologues, to other people but he usually monologues to himself. Appearance He is a yellow British short hair cat, he has thick but short rainbow hair that is neatly combed to the left. He has red eyes, and two little fangs that are visible at all times. He wears a white hoodie with a yellow Fleur-de-lis on the front and back. He wears black cargo pants and white sneakers. Trivia *He is agnostic, he believes that there is some god out there who determines the fate of people. *He is of British heritage. Category:Bisexual Characters Category:M0nka6's Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Children Category:Cats Category:Free to Ship Category:Free to Use